


바다와 화장실

by Outerstellah



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Choking, Implied relationship of O/W, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerstellah/pseuds/Outerstellah
Summary: Mr. Orange spent a day with Mr. Blonde, and almost found him attractive - until Blonde said something about Mr. White.





	바다와 화장실

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [here](http://freddynewandyke.tistory.com/7).

“잠깐만요!"

 

 

프레디가 초인종 소리 너머로 소리쳤다. 시계를 보자 아침 열 시 십 분이 조금 넘어 가고 있었다. 그 날은 그와 미스터 화이트가 어딘가에 같이 가기로 되어 있던 날이었다. 조 캐봇의 심부름이었다. 캐봇은 프레디를 쓸 만한 인재라고 생각한 것이 틀림없었다. 프레디를 자신의 휘하에 두고 난 이후 캐봇은 그에게 계속해서 잔심부름을 시키거나 주변 인물들을 소개해 주고 있었다. 위장경찰인 프레디로서는 나쁠 것이 없었으나, 그가 새로 알게 된 인물들은 캐봇에 비하면 전부 조무래기들이었기 때문에 그리 짭짤하다고도 할 수 없었다.

 

  
그래도 그 날의 임무에 대해 프레디는 조금 기대를 걸고 있었다. 이번에 만날 상대는 프레디도 들어본 적이 있는 유명한 백만장자였기 때문이었다. 잘만 하면 캐봇의 자금줄을 털 단서를 찾을 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 미스터 화이트가 그 백만장자와 ‘비즈니스’ 이야기를 나누는 동안 프레디는 어떻게든 그 자의 집 안쪽을 훑을 계획이었다.

 

  
미스터 화이트- 그야말로 프레디가 오늘을 기다려 온 또 다른 이유였다. 몇 주 내내 그는 풋내기 도둑(으로 가장한) 프레디에게 일종의 과외교사 역할을 해 주고 있었다. 미스터 화이트를 보며 가끔 프레디는 경찰학교에서 들은 범죄심리학 수업을 떠올렸다. 그 어떤 악랄한 범죄자라도 일상생활 도중에는 인간적이고 선량하게 보일 수 있다는 것이었다. 배울 때는 그러려니 했었던 내용이지만 그것에 부합하는 예제를 직접 만나게 될 줄은 몰랐었다. 미스터 화이트는 프레디가 지금까지 만나 본 남자 중 가장 신사적인 사람이었다. 사실, 약간 개인적인 사실을 덧붙이자면, 프레디는 그가 꽤 잘 생겼다고 생각했다.

 

  
그리고 바로 오늘, 그와 미스터 화이트는 한 차에 타고 왕복 세 시간가량 아름다운 해변가 도로를 따라 달릴 것이다. 아무도 시키지 않았지만 프레디는 벌써 차 안에서 무슨 간식을 먹을지, 무슨 농담을 할지, 무슨 음악을 틀지를 전부 준비해 놓았다. 그렇게 어려운 일은 아니었다. 미스터 화이트는 단 과자를 좋아하지 않았고, 프레디 세대가 듣는 ‘시끄럽지만 재미있는’ 노래들에 가끔 관심을 가지곤 했기 때문이다. 그러나 그 때문에 프레디는 늦었다. 밤에 잠드는 것도 늦었고, 일어나는 것도 늦었다. 마침내 현관문 앞에 선 프레디는 거울을 보고 머리를 매만지며 자신에게 제일 잘 어울리는 연한 회색빛 셔츠의 옷깃을 가다듬었다. 그러느라 그는 창밖에 서 있는 차가 검은 링컨이 아니라 잿빛 메르세데스라는 점을 눈치채지 못했다.

 

  
그는 목을 가다듬고 현관문을 열었다. 그리고 미스터 블론드를 보았다.

 

  
“안녕?"

 

  
프레디는 눈을 깜박였다.

 

  
“화이트가 바쁘대. 오늘은 내가 대신 가기로 했어. 조의 비즈니스 파트너를 만날 만한 사람이 많이 있는 건 아니지. 그리고 너도 따라가기로 되어 있다며?"  
“난 아무 연락도 못 받았는데."  
“빌어먹을 나이스 가이.” 블론드가 말했다. “지금 전화해 보든가."

 

  
프레디는 실망했지만 별로 그 사실을 티 내고 싶지는 않았다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
해안가 도로는 길었다. 햇볕은 따가웠다. 프레디는 목이 말랐다. 그러나 괜히 물을 마셔서 화장실을 찾을 일을 만들고 싶지도 않았다. 라디오에서는 시덥잖은 디제이가 프레디는 잘 알지도 못하는 노래를 틀어 대고 있었다. 미스터 블론드는 운전대에 손가락을 툭툭 퉁기며 노래에 맞춰 리듬을 타고 있었지만 프레디가 알 바가 아니었다. 프레디는 손목시계를 보았다. 마지막으로 시계를 본 때로부터 겨우 삼 분이 지나 있었다. 백만장자의 저택까지는 아직 삼십 분은 더 가야 했다. 프레디는 한숨을 쉬고 싶은 것을 겨우 참았다.

 

  
프레디라고 침묵을 지키고 싶은 것은 아니었다. 그러나 그는 지금까지 미스터 화이트를 제외한 캐봇 휘하의 다른 동료들과는 별로 접촉할 기회가 없었다. 그들이 무엇을 좋아하는지도 잘 알지 못했다. 게다가 무슨 이야깃거리를 생각해 낼 때마다 개인적인 정보를 알려주지 말라던 규칙이 머릿속에서 울렸다. ‘판타스틱 4 좋아해?’ 미스터 블론드에게 그런 것을 물을 수는 없는 일이었다. 눈치를 보아하니 미스터 블론드 역시 먼저 말을 거는 성격이 아닌 것 같았다. 그렇다면 상대방도 오히려 침묵을 좋아하고 있을지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 생각하니 차라리 다행이었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
그들은 백만장자의 집에서 점심을 먹었다. 미스터 블론드는 백만장자에게 프레디를 ‘신선한 피’라고 소개했고 프레디는 싱긋 웃으며 백만장자와 악수를 나누었다. 그 집에서 프레디는 백만장자의 이름과 생김새, 집무실 책꽂이에 스크랩된 기사와 벽에 걸린 사진에 같이 찍힌 사람들을 재빨리 스캔했다. 그리고 미스터 블론드와 백만장자는 ‘사업’ 이야기를 위해 애송이를 다른 방으로 보냈고 프레디는 위스키를 대접받았다. ‘비싼 술 마셨음. 맛있었음.’ 프레디는 잠입수사 경과 보고서에 그런 내용을 적어 넣는 자기 자신을 잠깐 상상했다.

 

  
한 시간쯤 지나자 집무실 문이 다시 열리고 미스터 블론드와 백만장자가 웃는 얼굴로 걸어 나왔다. 그들은 또 악수를 하였다. “고맙네.” “잘 부탁드립니다.” “기대가 크네.” 따위의 말이 오갔다. 프레디도 일어서서 가볍게 인사를 했다. 뒷사정이 어떻든 그놈의 범죄자들은 누가 보는 앞에서는 완전 젠틀맨이었다.

 

  
“어디 갈래?”

 

  
그들이 저택을 나섰을 때 미스터 블론드가 물었다. 프레디는 대답할 말을 찾아 잠깐 눈을 굴렸다.

 

  
“음… 집?"  
“이런. 집에 꿀단지라도 숨겨 뒀어?"  
“그럼 뭘 해? 점심은 이미 먹었고 저녁을 먹기엔 좀…"  
“헤이, 꼬맹이.” 미스터 블론드가 선글라스를 펴며 말했다. “네 머릿속엔 밥밖에 없군. 여기까지 와서 아무것도 안 하고 갈 셈이야? 따라와. 좋은 걸 보여주지."

 

  
프레디는 의아했다. 굳이 이곳에서 시간을 보내야 할 이유가 그에게는 딱히 떠오르지 않았다. 프레디는 상대의 기분이 상하지 않기를 바라며 조심스럽게 물었다.

 

  
“왜?"  
"왜냐니.” 미스터 블론드가 웃었다. “여긴 말리부잖아."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

그들은 어떤 숲에 이르렀다. 어쩌면 그곳은 숲이 아니었을지도 몰랐지만, 나무가 너무 많아서 별다른 지식이 없는 프레디에게는 그곳이 숲처럼 보였다. 한낮이었음에도 그곳에는 빽빽하게 우거진 키 큰 나무들이 어둠을 이루고 있었다. 프레디는 미스터 블론드가 자신을 어디로 데려가려고 하는 것인지 잠깐 의아해졌다.

 

  
“여기 들어가도 되는 거 맞아?” 프레디가 물었다.  
“그럼.”   
“사람이 아무도 없는데."  
“알려지지 않은 명소라는 뜻이지.” 미스터 블론드가 낮은 밧줄 울타리를 넘어갔다. 그를 따라가던 프레디는 줄에 다리가 살짝 걸렸다.

 

  
미스터 블론드와 프레디는 나무 사이를 헤치고 나아갔다. 나무들 사이로 낯선 냄새가 났다. 프레디는 머뭇거렸다.

 

  
“이쪽으로.” 미스터 블론드는 이 장소에 익숙한 것 같았다. 블론드는 나무가 그나마 덜 빽빽한 방향을 따라 프레디를 데려갔다. 프레디는 그게 원래 나 있던 숲길인지 아니면 미스터 블론드만이 알고 있는 지름길인지 궁금해졌다. “조심해.” 블론드가 말했다. 바닥에 깔린 흙이 언제부턴가 습기를 잔뜩 머금고 있었다. 프레디는 구두에 최대한 진흙이 묻지 않도록 신경을 곤두세워야 했다. 그는 문득 앞서가는 미스터 블론드의 표정을 살폈다. 그는 싱글싱글 웃고 있었다. “거의 다 왔어…. 그래, 여기다.”

 

  
숲이 끝났다. 프레디는 고개를 들었고 자기도 모르게 탄성을 내질렀다.

 

  
“와우."

 

  
눈앞으로 푸른 수평선이 보였다. 시야 옆으로는 해안선이 끝없이 펼쳐져 있었다. 지면에는 누가 닿은 자국조차 전혀 없는 상아색 모래가 곱게 깔려 있었다. 탁 트인 하늘 때문에 눈이 부셨다. 하늘에는 구름 한 점 없이 밝은 푸른빛만이 가득했고, 수평선 아래의 바다는 맑다 못해 투명했다. 군데군데 파도가 밀려 들어오며 하얀 거품을 일으켰다. 프레디는 입을 떡 벌리며 뒤를 돌아다보았다. 빽빽한 숲과 탁 트인 모래사장이 거짓말처럼 맞붙어 있었다. 누군가가 일부러 현실과 해변 사이에 경계선을 그어놓은 것 같았다. 그 곳에는 통행객도 없었고 지나가는 짐승이나 벌레조차 없었다. 마치 온 세상에 자신과 미스터 블론드 두 명만이 남아 있는 것 같았다.

 

  
“이런 곳을 어떻게 알았어?” 프레디가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
“전에 와 봤어.” 블론드가 대답했다. “신발 벗을래?"

 

  
프레디는 미스터 블론드를 따라 구두와 양말을 벗었다. 바싹 마른 따끈한 모래에 발이 닿았다. 곧 맨발이 모래 안으로 빠지며 발가락 사이로 부드러운 모래알이 흘러들어왔다. 따뜻하고 간지러웠다. 다른 한 발도 앞으로 내딛자 또 발이 푹 가라앉았다. 미스터 블론드는 벌써 바짓단을 걷고 저만치 앞서가 있었다. 그가 프레디를 향해 웃으며 소리쳤다.

 

  
“뭐 해?"

 

  
프레디는 바다를 향해 조금씩 앞으로 나아갔다. 바닷바람이 프레디의 앞머리를 헤치고 이마를 간질였다. 프레디는 자기도 모르게 키득키득 웃기 시작했다. 얼마 가지 않아 모래와 물의 경계에 도달했다. 프레디는 발에 물을 묻혀도 괜찮을지 잠깐 고민했지만 피할 새도 없이 파도가 밀려와서 그의 발을 적셨다. 물 아래로 희고 고운 모래가 전부 들여다보였다. 프레디는 정말 맑은 물은 푸른빛이 아니라 완전히 투명한 빛을 띤다는 사실을 깨달았다. 햇살에 살짝 미지근해진 바닷물이 프레디의 발목까지 차올랐다. 입자가 작은 모래는 자꾸만 그의 발을 삼키려 들었다.

 

  
그때였다. 뒤에서 세게 밀치는 힘에 프레디는 균형을 잃고 앞으로 넘어졌다.

 

  
“무슨….?!”

 

  
첨벙! 하는 소리와 함께 큰 물보라가 일었다. 미스터 블론드가 낄낄거리는 소리가 등 뒤에서 들려왔다. 프레디는 이를 악물었다. 그리고 흠뻑 젖은 몸을 돌이켜 간신히 균형을 잡으며 미스터 블론드를 붙잡았다. 블론드는 체구가 컸지만 프레디라도 그 정도는 밀칠 수 있었다. 어어, 하더니 미스터 블론드도 균형을 잃고선 물 위로 쓰러졌다. 또 한 번 물보라가 튀었다. 이번엔 프레디가 낄낄 웃기 시작했다. 반쯤 넘어지다 다시 일어선 블론드가 물 속에 팔을 넣고선 프레디를 향해 휘저었다. 철썩! 엄청난 양의 물결이 프레디의 얼굴에 끼얹어졌다. 미처 다물지 못한 입 사이로 씁쓰레한 짠맛이 비어져 들어왔다.

 

  
“이 미친놈아!"

 

  
프레디는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그들은 팔을 휘두르고 발길질을 하며 한참 동안 낄낄거렸다. 얼마 지나지 않아 그들은 머리카락 하나까지 남기지 않고 쫄딱 젖었다.

 

 

* * *

 

  
돌아오는 길은 갈 때보다 훨씬 나았다. 그들은 트렁크에 있던 커다란 비치 타월을 몸에 둘둘 감은 채로 차에 탔다. 창문을 열고 달리자 상쾌한 바닷바람이 불어왔다. 프레디는 보조석 서랍 안에서 자신이 좋아하는 밴드의 테이프를 두 개 찾아냈다. 음악을 들으면서 미스터 블론드는 자신이 교도소에 있을 시절 아동 성폭행범 무리에게 엿을 먹였던 일화로 프레디를 웃겼다. 그때쯤 프레디는 미스터 블론드가 자신의 친구가 될 수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 프레디가 아니라 ‘미스터 오렌지’의 친구겠지만 말이다. 아무튼 미스터 블론드와의 대화는 다른 갱들과 주고받는 음담패설보다는 약간 더 편안했다.

 

  
놀랍게도 그들은 저녁 시간 이후까지 같이 있었다. 프레디는 취하지 않으려고 노력했으나 그날따라 술이 달착지근했다. 미스터 오렌지는 기분이 좋았고 다시 한 번 그의 재미있는 일화를 늘어놓기 시작했다. 마약 기근, 히피 여자애, 기차역, 화장실, 마약 탐지견. 그는 역할에 너무 심취한 나머지 이전에는 없던 디테일까지 덧붙여서 말했다. 원래 무용담이란 부풀려지게 마련이다. 그리고 짠! 마약 판매를 대리하던 소년이 화장실에서 무사히 나오며 이야기가 끝났고 프레디는 미스터 블론드를 올려다보았다. 곧 감탄사와 함께 안도의 한숨이 터져 나올 것이었다.

 

  
“흐음."

 

  
미스터 블론드는 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 갑자기 프레디는 등골이 서늘해졌다.

 

  
“뭐야. 반응이 왜 그래?"  
“어, 아냐, 미안. 재미있었어. 큰일이었겠는데. 담력도 좋군, 꼬맹이."

 

  
믿지 않고 있다. 프레디의 직감이 머릿속에서 외쳤다. 그는 프레디의 이야기를 믿지 않는 것 같았다. 프레디는 갑자기 술기운이 확 가셨다. 위장 신분을 헛것으로 만들지 않기 위해서는 일 초라도 빨리 냉철한 판단이 필요했다. 상대방의 의심은 어디까지일까? 미스터 블론드는 아마 미스터 오렌지의 부풀려진 무용담이 허풍임을 깨달은 걸지도 모른다.

 

  
“다른 사람들은 너보단 더 재밌어하던데."  
“다른 사람들 누구?"  
“조, 네 친구 나이스 가이 에디, 그리고 미스터 화이트."  
“아하."

 

  
미스터 블론드가 심드렁하게 대꾸하며 담뱃갑을 꺼냈다. 프레디는 살짝 불안해졌다. 아침부터 지금까지 있었던 일들이 시간 순서대로 차곡히 머릿속을 스쳐 지나갔다. 분위기가 너무 좋을 때 의심했어야 했다. 자신이 이 남자 앞에서 언제부터 경계를 풀었는지 단언할 수가 없었다.

 

  
“미스터 화이트가 왜 오늘 안 나왔는지 알아?"

 

  
미스터 블론드가 말했다. 자연스럽게 화제가 바뀐 것은 프레디에겐 다행이었다.

 

  
“아니. 왜?"  
“아내를 만나러 갔어.” 블론드가 말했다. "옆 도시에 아내가 있는데, 아프다나 봐.”

 

  
프레디는 굳었다. 그리고 다음 순간 웃었다.

 

  
“거짓말하지 마."  
“정말인데."  
“그 사람에게 아내가 있는지 네가 어떻게 알아?” 프레디는 최대한 자연스러운 목소리를 내었다. “우린 서로에게 아무것도 알려주지 않기로 했어. 조의 규칙이잖아. 잊어버렸어?"  
“그거야 모르는 일이지.” 미스터 블론드가 말했다. “너보다는 내가 그 아저씨에 대해 많이 알아."  
“아닐걸.”

 

  
프레디는 굳이 이 대화에서 이길 필요가 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그러나 입이 멈추질 않았다. 미스터 블론드가 그를 빤히 바라보았다.

 

  
“난 미스터 화이트를 잘 알아. 우린 대화를 했다고. 내가 그 사람과 가장 친할걸."  
“네가 그 사람과 가장 친하다고? 아니면 그 사람의 가장 친한 사람이 너라고?"  
“둘 다.”  
“왜 그렇게 생각해?” 미스터 블론드가 물었다. 그가 말할 때마다 담배 연기가 뿜어져 나왔다.  
“뭐야, 심문해?” 프레디가 웃었다. “넌 상상도 못 할걸. 난 그 사람 이름도 알아."  
“그렇군.” 미스터 블론드가 말했다. “내 이름은 빅 베가야. 어때? 이제 넌 내 이름도 알아."

 

  
프레디는 말문이 막혔다. 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 미스터 블론드가 담배를 깊게 한 모금 들이마셨다.

 

  
“못 들은 거로 할게.” 프레디가 말했다. “난 조에게서 쫓겨나고 싶지는 않아."  
“넌 이름이 뭐야?"  
“뭐?” 프레디가 말했다. “아냐, 아냐. 그만하자. 난 내 이름을 가르쳐 주지 않을 거야. 화장실 다녀올게."

 

  
프레디는 대화를 끊고 자리에서 일어섰다. 자기가 생각해도 부자연스러운 행동이었지만 어쩔 수 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

그 술집 화장실은 한 칸짜리 변기와 한 개의 소변기, 그리고 세면대 한 구가 다였다. 프레디는 수도를 틀어 손 안 가득 물을 받았다. 그리고 이내 고개를 숙여 차가운 물을 얼굴에 끼얹었다. 얼굴이 달아올라 있었다. 찬물을 몇 번이고 다시 끼얹어 봐도 얼굴이 식으려 들지 않았다.

 

  
어쩌다가 대화가 이 지경까지 이르렀을까? 프레디는 침착해지려고 애썼다. 방금 들은 이름을 기억해서 형사과에 가져가야 했다. 그러나 프레디의 머릿속을 지배하는 것은 좀더 본능적인 감각이었다. 그것은 일종의 공포였다. 그 남자는 위험했다. 프레디는 심호흡을 했다. 그는 화장실 문을 나선 이후로 자신이 해야 할 일을 되새기기 시작했다. 오늘 재미있었다고 말하고, 작별인사를 하고, 술값을 낸 다음….

 

  
“헤이.”

 

 

등 뒤에서 목소리가 들렸다. 프레디는 움찔 몸을 떨었다. 그러고는 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 화장실 문 앞에 미스터 블론드가 기대어 서 있었다. 그의 큰 몸이 문을 거의 다 가리고 있었는데, 그 때문에 프레디는 빠져나갈 곳 없이 갇힌 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

 

  
“뭐야, 왜…"  
“그냥.” 미스터 블론드가 말을 끊었다.  
“볼일 보러 왔어?"  
“여긴 조용해서 좋다.” 미스터 블론드가 프레디를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “그리고 우리 둘밖에 없네."

 

  
프레디는 자신도 모르게 등 뒤로 손을 뻗었다. 차갑고 미끄러운 세면대가 손에 닿자 그는 그것을 꽉 쥐었다. 프레디는 미스터 블론드의 눈을 똑바로 마주할 자신이 없었다. 그러나 지금 시선을 피한다면 그것은 꼬리를 말고 도망치는 것이나 다름없었다. 맞서야 했다.

 

  
“난 갈게.” 프레디가 말했다.

 

  
미스터 블론드는 대답 대신 자신 등 뒤의 문손잡이를 잡았다. 딱 하는 소리와 함께 문이 잠겼다.

 

  
“뭐야, 뭐 하자는 거야?"  
“오늘 재밌었잖아.” 미스터 블론드가 조금씩 다가왔다. 프레디는 뒷걸음질을 치려고 했으나 그의 뒤에는 갈 곳이 없었다.

 

  
“그냥 완벽한 마무리를 하자는 거야. 오늘 하루의…"  
“무… 무슨 소리인지. 난 잘…"   
“가만히 있으면 다치게 하지는 않을게."

 

  
프레디가 무어라 대꾸하기도 전에 미스터 블론드는 한 손으로 프레디의 정수리를 움켜쥐었다. 큰 손 안에 머리통의 절반이 들어갔다. 프레디는 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 자신에겐 무기가 없었고, 몸싸움을 시작한다면 자신이 미스터 블론드를 이길 수 없을 것은 분명했다.

 

  
“여긴 술집 화장실이야.” 프레디가 말했다. “곧 다른 사람이 올걸."  
“그럼 빨리 끝내야겠네.” 미스터 블론드는 전혀 동요하지 않았다. “안 그래, 이쁜아?"

 

  
속삭이듯 마지막 말을 내뱉으며 미스터 블론드는 프레디에게 키스했다. 프레디는 반사적으로 오른손을 올렸다. 그러나 한 대 쳐 보기도 전에 손목이 붙잡혔다. 그리고 그대로 미스터 블론드는 프레디의 상체를 밀어 세면대 위로 처박았다. 이내 퍽, 하고 둔탁한 소리와 함께 프레디의 골이 울렸다. 머리를 한 대 맞은 것이었다. 프레디는 비틀거리며 일어서려고 했으나 다리에 힘이 풀려 이내 타일 바닥에 주저앉았다. 어지러웠다.

 

  
“내가 말했지, 가만히 있으면 다치게 하진 않는다고."  
“난…” 프레디의 목소리가 떨렸다. “뭐야, 대체, 왜 이래…?"  
“네가 예뻐서 그래.” 미스터 블론드가 웃었다. 그는 쓰러진 프레디를 붙잡아 벽에 기대 앉히고는, 프레디의 머리칼을 붙잡고 뒤통수를 벽에 세게 갖다 박았다. 둔탁한 소리가 또 울렸다. 프레디는 비명조차 지르지 못했다. 온몸의 세포가 굳었다. 이윽고 블론드가 손을 놀려 프레디의 바지를 벗기기 시작했다.

 

  
“이- 이러지 마." 프레디가 겨우 입을 열었다. “너… 그, 제발…"  
“오.” 미스터 블론드가 말했다. “너 나를 흥분시키는 법을 제대로 알고 있구나. 그렇지?"

 

  
프레디는 버둥거리기 시작했다. 그러나 미스터 블론드를 밀쳐낼 수가 없었다. 블론드는 너무 무거웠고 프레디는 토할 것 같았다. 어떻게든 블론드의 옷깃을 붙잡으려는 순간 뒤통수가 또 벽에 가 부딪혔다.

 

  
“……!”

 

  
프레디는 눈앞이 하얘졌다. 뒤통수가 얼얼하게 아려 왔다. 피가 나고 있을지도 모른다. 타일이 깨졌을지도 모른다….

 

  
“사랑해, 이쁜이.” 블론드가 말했다. 프레디는 눈앞에서 벌어지는 광경을 믿을 수가 없었다. 어느새 자신의 하반신은 속옷까지 발가벗겨져 있었다. 엉덩이에 차가운 타일 바닥이 닿는가 싶더니 이내 다리가 찢기듯 벌어졌다. 블론드가 탁 하고 프레디의 다리 사이에 침을 뱉었다. 곧이어 프레디는 몸이 두 쪽으로 갈라지는 통증을 느꼈다. 자기도 모르게 높은 비명이 터져나왔다.

 

  
“아… 악…!”  
“왜 처녀애처럼 굴어?” 미스터 블론드가 웃었다. 그의 손가락은 굵고 딱딱했다. 프레디는 비명을 더 크게 지르면 누가 들을지도 모른다는 데에 생각이 미쳤다. 그렇게라도 사람을 불러 볼까 생각했지만 눈앞의 남자는 다른 사람이 그 장소에 등장한다고 해서 강간을 멈출 것 같지는 않았다. 오히려 더 흥분할지도 몰랐다.

 

  
“느낌 좋은데.” 블론드가 중얼거렸다. 그는 이제 자신의 허리띠를 풀어내리고 있었다. 프레디는 어쩔 수 없이 이 행위가 빨리 끝나기만을 바라기로 했다. 그리고는 아까 들었던 미스터 블론드의 본명을 머릿속에서 계속 되뇌었다. 조 캐봇을 체포하지 못하는 한이 있어도 이 빌어먹을 개자식은 반드시 감옥에 처넣고 말리라. 미스터 블론드의 발기한 성기 끝이 프레디의 엉덩이를 꾸욱 찔러대기 시작했다. 프레디는 허리를 살짝 들어 그에게 협조했다.

 

  
“너 뭐야? 얌전한 줄 알았더니 완전 걸레네.” 미스터 블론드의 말소리에는 웃음기가 잔뜩 섞여 있었다. 프레디는 그 말을 소음처럼 넘겨 버리려고 노력했다. 눈을 꾹 감자 공포와 아픔 때문에 맺힌 눈물이 또르륵 흘러내렸다. 어쨌든 조금만 참으면 끝이 있으리라. 그렇게 생각하며 프레디는 자신의 안으로 밀고 들어오는 성기를 느끼며 이를 악물었다.

 

  
그 순간이었다. 프레디는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 숨이 막혔다. 미스터 블론드의 양 손이 자신의 목 주변을 휘감고 있었다. 이건 아니었다. 그건 정말로 위험했다. 프레디의 크게 뜬 눈을 마주치자 미스터 블론드도 놀란 척을 하며 프레디의 목에서 손을 떼어냈다.

 

  
“오… 미안. 이건 습관이야."  
“미친 새끼…."

 

  
프레디가 낮게 으르렁거렸다. 이마에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 미스터 블론드가 손바닥으로 프레디의 뺨을 툭툭 쳤다.

 

  
“습관이라니까. 어쩔 수 없잖아. 일부러 그런 게 아니라고."  
“평소에 어떤 변태 짓을 하고 다니는지 알…만……!"

 

  
프레디는 말을 끝까지 잇지 못했다. 커헉 하는 숨소리가 그의 말을 끝맺었다. 미스터 블론드의 손이 프레디의 목을 다시 한 번 붙잡은 것이었다. 이번에는 명백하게 손끝에 힘이 들어가 있었다.

 

  
“응, 맞아." 미스터 블론드가 손가락을 조금씩 조여 왔다. “그러니까 너무 걱정은 하지 마… 어디까지만 해야 안 죽는지 정도는 알거든."

 

  
프레디는 숨이 막혔다. 너무 숨이 막혀서 자신의 내벽을 무참히 휘젓는 페니스를 느끼지 못할 정도였다. 어떻게든 목과 손가락 사이에 공간을 만들려던 프레디의 머리가 화장실 타일을 꽉 누르며 젖혀졌다. 미스터 블론드가 살짝 손가락의 힘을 풀었다. 경련하듯 기침이 튀어나왔다.

 

  
“커헉… 허… 커헉!”

 

  
손이 떨어지자 프레디는 본능적으로 블론드를 피해 상체를 뒤틀었다. 기침 소리 사이로 프레디는 자신도 모르게 울먹이기 시작했다.

 

  
“그… 만, 제발… 그만…"  
“안 죽인다니까."  
“그… 이건… 제발… 컥,” 미스터 블론드의 손이 프레디의 허리를 붙잡았다. 프레디는 목이 붙잡히지 않은 것을 차라리 감사하게 여기고 있었다. 곧이어 살이 부딪히는 소리가 적나라하게 들려 왔다. 프레디는 이제 앓는 소리를 참을 여력조차 없었다. 응, 읏, 으, 아악 하는 비명들이 그의 입술 사이에서 마구 튀어나왔다.

 

  
“아, 윽, 읏, 으윽, 싫어… 시, 싫어…그만…."  
“이쁜아.” 미스터 블론드가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그런 말을 하면 내 마음이 너무 아프잖아.”

 

  
블론드가 프레디의 위로 상체를 숙였다. 둘의 시선이 마주쳤다. 프레디는 고인 눈물 때문에 시야가 흐릿했고 눈을 깜빡이며 시선을 피하려고 했지만 도망갈 곳이 없었다. 목. 자신의 목에 또 한 번 손이 닿는 것을 느끼자 프레디는 절망스러워졌다.

 

  
“마음이 바뀌었어.” 미스터 블론드가 프레디의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 그는 이제 아주 작은 목소리로 말하고 있었다. 화장실 안에는 온통 철퍽거리는 소리가 울려 퍼지고 있었지만 블론드의 목소리만은 프레디의 귓속에 직접 와 닿았다.

 

  
“널 죽여 보고 싶어. 어때? 한 번만 죽어 보자."

 

  
프레디가 격렬하게 고개를 흔들었다. 그의 얼굴은 이제 눈물과 땀과 벌려진 입에서 흘러나온 침으로 엉망이 되어 있었다. 목에 닿은 손이 제발 떨어졌으면 하고 바라면서 프레디는 고개를 저었다. 미스터 블론드의 손가락에 아주 약간 더 힘이 들어가자 프레디는 본능적으로 몸을 세게 뒤틀었다. 발작에 가까운 몸부림이었다.

 

  
“가만히 있어 봐. 너 지금 정말 예쁘단 말이야… 죽으면 더 예쁠 것 같아."

 

  
프레디는 자신이 무슨 말을 듣고 있는 건지 이해할 수가 없었다. 어떻게든 이 상황을 벗어나고 싶었다. 최악이었다. 절망적이었다. 정신을 잃을 것만 같았다. 온몸이 소리 없이 비명을 질렀다. 블론드가 뭐라고 계속 귀에 대고 속삭이고 있었으나 어느 순간부터 소리가 잘 들리지 않았다. 띄엄띄엄 말들이 계속되었지만, 그중에 프레디의 머릿속에 가장 크게 울린 것은 이런 말이었다.

 

  
“네가 좋아하는 그 아저씨도 죽은 너를 더 좋아할지도 모르잖아, 어때?"

 

  
“그…만…!” 프레디가 비명을 질렀다.

 

  
“잘못했어요, 살려주세요, 제발. 살려주세요….” 프레디는 애원했다. 미스터 블론드의 입술이 뒤틀렸다. 프레디가 울며 애원하던 그 순간에 그는 프레디의 안에 사정했다. 겁에 질린 프레디는 발기조차 되어 있지 않았다. 엉덩이 구멍에서 성기가 빠지자 흰 탁액이 주륵 딸려 나왔다. 블론드는 자신의 성기를 옆에 떨어진 프레디의 바지에 문질러 닦았다.

 

  
“좋았어?” 블론드가 물었다. 그는 씩 하고 얼굴 가득 웃음을 짓고 있었다. 프레디가 어땠든지 간에 그는 즐거웠음이 분명했다. 드디어 끝났다. 프레디의 머릿속에는 그것만이 울려퍼졌다. 끝났다.

 

  
“오늘 정말 재밌었어, 이쁜이. 옷 입어, 집에 가자.” 미스터 블론드가 자신의 옷매무새를 가다듬으며 일어섰다.

 

  
“아니면 그냥 그렇게 있던가. 밖의 사람들에게 여기 완전히 달아오른 예쁜 정액받이가 한 명 있다고 말할게. 만약 그게 네가 원하는 거라면…” 블론드가 윙크를 했다. 그러고는 세면대를 틀어 자신의 손을 씻고는 들어올 때처럼 가벼운 발걸음으로 화장실을 나갔다. 잠긴 문이 열리는 소리가 나고 문이 다시 닫혔다.

 

  
프레디는 그대로 잠들고 싶었다. 정신을 잃을 것만 같았다. 그러나 그럴 수 없었다. 누가 언제 들어올지 모르는 일이었다. 그는 이를 악물고, 멍해진 머리를 흔들었으나 더 어지러워졌다. 토할 것 같았다. 어떻게든 심호흡을 해서 뇌에 산소를 보내야 했다. 그가 가장 아끼던 회색 셔츠는 흙먼지와 물로 엉망이 되어 있었다. 그러나 세면대를 딛고 일어섰을 때 그는 거울을 통해 자기 옷보다 더 지저분한 광경을 보았다. 방금 자신에게 일어난 일이 어땠는지 얼굴 꼴이 고스란히 말해 주고 있었다. 욕지기를 내뱉고 싶었으나 목에 힘을 주었을 때 토해낸 것은 기침뿐이었다.

 

  
“커헉…"

 

  
거품이 섞인 걸쭉한 침이 튀어나왔다. 프레디는 목을 문질렀다. 손자국이 남았으리라.

 

  
그는 머릿속으로 이대로 집에 가서, 뜨거운 물로 샤워를 하고, 깊게 잠드는 자신을 상상했다. 푹 자고 일어난다면 아마 방금 일어났던 일을 악몽으로 치부하고 넘길 수도 있을 성싶었다. 그리고 나쁜 꿈을 꾸었다며 다음 날 아침에 일어나 거울을 보면, 적나라한 손자국이 그것이 꿈이 아니었다는 것을 말해주리라. 제기랄, 프레디는 속으로 욕지거리를 내뱉었다.

 

미스터 블론드는 정말 미친놈이었다. 누가 상상이나 했으랴? 이런 것을 예상하지 못하고 잠입수사 일을 시작한 것은 절대 프레디의 잘못이 아니었다. 그 생각만이 지금의 프레디에겐 유일한 위안이었다. 그는 잘못한 것이 없었다.


End file.
